Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 12
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Blanka faces harsh Justice and Thomas Dhalsim works on his latest experiement! What will happen in this chapter? Keep reading to find out!


Part 12: Trial of Blanka and Retard X

The concentrations campsf0

The outside of the court building has wood and marble and and stone, and glass and pillars and big wide doors and steps and handrails on the steops and a sidewalk in front of it that is perpendicular to the front of the court house bujilding, and the colors are brown, grey, blue and marble. "Get him inside ! It's a circus out here!" screamed an polive man as they russhed Blanka in. The entire news was there and they were getting the scoop on Blanka child abuses case where he was doing that thing at the Ice Capade with the fat, child that haves no shirt on. Blanka was looking down so no one would see him, but he coup;dn't hide his green skin and orange hiar on his head chest, and back shoulders and leg, shins, feet and hands, and on his belly. Everyone knew it was Blanka.

"Sit down" said the Judge. "This case will now begin. Please rise and say the Star Spangled Banner and do you promise not to lie in this copurt room?" said the Judge, The Prosickushun and Defenses loy-yers all said yes and Blanka say yes, and the Ballif said Yes and the Jury said yes and the child and fat family say yes and Everyone sitting in the crowd said yes, and so the Juege deemed the case ready to commenss. "First we will call the Chi;d Fathers and the cops to the stand, and the lawyers can talk to them now" said the Baliff. The jury knew Blanka was guilty already but they promised to wait until the end to say that. The news was also there like the case with Black OJ Simpson that was on TV, so everyone can see the case whi8le they are watching television at their house.

Meenwile in Dr. Thomas Dhalsim's lab, Thomas Dahlshinmh was cunductong an ecksperiment on Guile's headless body and also on the other Guile that was in the stasis chamber. "Oh my fuck!" yelled the Indian comnatant. "Guile is pregnant." said Thmoas dhalsim. Thomas Dahlsim fell to the ground in agany and he was crying and holding his head in his hands"what did he do to you?" said Thomas Dahlsim"that Master of Rape is a lousy person. He really is" because Thonas Dahlsim know that Master of Rape was the one who make Guille pregant in the stasis chamber while Thomas Dahlsim was away during the Battle of Shadowlaw in 2007 when he replace Guile with a clone to protect Guile and to save Guile's life. He was also sad becasue Guile was dead now and now the other Guile was pregnant too, becasue of Master of Rape. "I will deliver this child at once" explained Dr. Dhalsim. He took out a machine and drained the stasis chamber. The guile clone fells to the ground and water spilled out. His stomach was big because it had a baby in it so Dah,sim put Guile on a table and lined the machine up with Guile's asshole. "The contractions are starting" notcied Dr. Thomas Dahlsim. "If I don't get this baby out now, It will surely meet it's untimely death becasuef of ocksigin deprevation like when retards are made."

The machine had three arms and one held down Guile's body becasue he might wake up, and the other two grabbed Guile's anckells and held his legs open. Dr. Thomas Dahlsim kneeled down in front of Guiles asshole and "said If I don't do this now, I will never get a chance" so Dhalsim stood up and unzip his pants and take out his penis, which was erect now. "I am sorry, my friend" and then Thomas Dahlsim started doing sex on the unconshuss Guile clone that was in stasis before as he was about to give birth to a beautiful child. he thrustted harder and faster and the top part of his penis smashed into the baby that was inside Guile a few times "It shoudl still be okay" said the Indian Doctor"I will just make sure the baby haves oxygen too" then Thomas Dahlsim took a syringe and shot his penis with air so that when he ejactulated that oxygen would come out wiht the semen too so the baby can have air so it doesn't get retarded. "oh yeah fuck yeah" said Thomas Dahlsim as he thruist more harder and fastly at Guile's asshole with his erect penis and the air in his penis wsas making it fatter so it stretched Guile's asshole apart and blood came out. "fuck you, you stupid cocksucker" said the Indian Combatant.

"State your name, prisoner" said the Judge . "Charles Blanka Hoshi" said Blanka. "Very well. You may begin questioning the suspect now:" The lawyer walked up to the pedalstill and ask Blanka"on the night in question at the Ice Capade, did you or have you ever removed the fat child's shirt?" Blanka was sweating. He was wearing a perry winkall orange vest and suit with a orange tie and brown shoes with shoe laces on them, and some of his organe hair on his foot was coming out of the shoe between the laces and he had a white dress shirt and the hair on his orange chest was sticking out of the buttons on the shirt, and he had circle glasses on and his eyebrows were on tiop of the top part of the glasses on both side and they were orange becasue Blanka is green and orange. Blanka was sweating. "I was at the iCe Capdes that night, officer. I cannot tell a lie" said the Blanka. The crowd gasped. Suddelnt.y the father of fat child rushes the witness stand and scream "you killed my chile'd's innosenes! " and jumped over the table and knocked over the lawyer at the same time. He had his hands around Blanka's neck and throat and was pushing him into the ground next to the chair and behind the witness stan d that was next to the judge and the Court reporter that typed the things they said out loud. "Order! Order" said the judeg as he crashed him gravel into the desk.

Later on, Blanka was sitting with his lawyer, Goro Hoshi, and his attorney, the Capcom fightere of justuce Phonicks Righte. The prosecutgion call a witness to the stand "Now here this. " said the prisection, "I declare that our next witness now take the stand and prosectue against Blanka Hoshi. The next witness is, the child fat father that was the father of the child from The ice Capades" and then the fat child's father walked up to the stand. He was staring at Blanka and Blanka was sweating. "Thank you, your honor" said the fat chil;d's father. The lawyer said "What do you think should happen to the defendant?" The father smashed his hands into the desk and yelled "I wasnt to see that motherfucker burned alive and skinned, and smash his teeth and mouth with a hammer, and shoot him with a gun and throw a brick at his head and kick him in the back of the head and make a machine that has a large metallic penis and a small needled on another arm so that large metallic penis can rape his assbhole while the needle shoot acid into his penis hole and they can electrocute him and gas him, and shoot him in the face with a shotgun and set him on fire." said the father. "I rest my case, judge" said the lawyer. Blanka sighed "No one like me anymore:" he thought to himeself.

"We are here at the court house and we have the more newest version of the story for you tonight. I am Kyle Hogan from Prime Time television news" said the new anchor. "Cut" yelled the camera man. "Jesus Chriust" said the camera man "What a mess," The news reporters were all around the court house waiting for the verdict. Suddenly, a cop car pull up and Robocop get out of the car "Please remain calm, gentleman" said the cybernetic detective. "This is a professional court house and tomfoolery will not be tolerated. I will answer one question at a time" said Robocop. The news reporters swarmed around him "Robocop! Robocop!" they all yelled as they put micriphones in front of his face. "What happned at the crime scene?" Robocop quieted the reporters and said "I will answer if you can please remain calm, gentleman" he said. The reporters were all quiet and Robocop clear his throar"Blanka, te defendant, was found to have several empty alcohol bottles in his dressing room. At the time of the crime Blanka was on alcohol and barbituates and also on crack cocaine. The child was being touch in the chest, torso, back and shoulders, and chin, hair, eyes and lips. and him kissing the child's arms and shoulders" said Robocop. The crowd gapsed "I can't believe someone from Ultimate Street Fighers can do this crime" one reporter said.

Inside the court rooom, Goro Hoshi fixed his glasses. "Judge, please find it in your heart to forgive my client. He was temporarily insane during the time of the criminal action was being committed" he said. The Judge thought for a moment. "Let's bring out the jury and render a verdict." said the Judge. The jury came out and most of them were regular people but some were Black and there was two chinese too becasue of . Bison deal with the Chinese people to like them more "Please allow the jury to speak now" said the Judge. The representative of the people stood up and pulled out a piece of paper and read it "We, the jury of the court house of America find the defendant guilty of all chargges against him, and taht he shouls be punished by being electrocuted and gassed, and set on fire, and shot with a gun in the head" The Judge banged the gavel "Order! Order!" he yelled. "The verdict has been stated. May God have mercy on your soul, Green Demon" said the Judge. Blanka held his head in shame and Goro embraced the greeen combatatn "I am here for you" said Gorro. Blanka began to cry. He knew his life was over.

Thomas Dahlsim pushed his penis in and out of Guile's asshole. "Fuck yeah you ho" said Thomas Dahlsim. Guile started waking up "What the hell?" he said. He couldnt move because he was being held down by the robotic arm of the machine "Help! help!" he pleaded. His cries were heard by no one and he was forced to suffer the sex of his asshole. "It is the only way to save your child" said Dahlsin. Suddenly, sperm and oxygen exploded from Dahlsims penis into Guile's asshole and towards the chirld. The oxygen missed and went into Guike;'s blood stream, killing him instantly, and the semen smasehd into the baby's head. "Guile, No!" yelled Dahlsim. Then the contractions started more and dahlsim knew he had to remove his penis from Guile's asshole. When he did that some semen came out and spilled onto the ground and also some was on the tip of Dahlsims penis and he rubbed it onto the outside of Guiles asshole. Tehn the baby's head started coming out and it tore Guile's asshole apart and blood and skin were all over the place. "Its so beautiful" said Dahlsim. "A lttle baby boy" The child fell to the ground and some of the semen from Thomas Dhalsom's penis fell down and went into the crying child's mouth"Oh no" said Dhalsim. I forgot that I was taking steroids before. Now the child will hav steroids too."

The child grew strong very quickly and he was large and powerful. He would lift large weights with ease and can run very fast and jump higher than other children. He was almost as big as Master of Rape, Thomas Dhalsim thought. Then suddenly, the child had his first words. "Duh duh" he said . Thomas Dahalims knew the child was retarded now. "But with power such as this, we can defeat Master of Rape" he said. "I will call you: Retard X, destroy of Master of Rape. Now, fulfill your destiny!" Then the retarded giant jumped head first out of the laboratory and smashed into the sky. He was going to find Master of Rape and destroy him. Thomas Dahlsim walked over the Guile's headless and lifeless body. "now" he said "to fix what I have broken." A machine came out with three arms and one arm held Guile's headless body and the other one took Dhalsim's head off, and Dahlsim's body fell to the ground. The arm with Dhalsim's head put Dahlsi;s head onto Guile's body adn then the third arm came down with Guile's haircut and put it on top of Dhalsim;s head. NOw The headless bodty of Guile had a new head, Thomas Dahlsim's, and his hair was on again now. Then another machine came out adn had acid and a flamethrower and burned Dhalsim's lifeless and headless body until it was creamated and it was just ashes. Then the machine had a robot arm that cleanded up the ashes and put them into a space capsule. Then a rocked came out and another machine took the capsul and put it into the rocket. Then the ceiling opened and the rocket stood up straight like the ones that go to the moon from Nassau and blasted off. The rocket flew high into the sky and then it was in outer space and then back at the lab the ground opened and a nuclear missle came out and blasted off after the rocket. Then the missle made contact with the rocket, obliterating the rocket and Thomas Dhalsim's remains. Thmoas Dhalsim was no more; blown to nothing and was now a part of the cold and heartless outerspace of the Universe and planet Earth.

Back in the lab, Guile with Dhalsim's head stood up and made a fist. "That's it" he said "I will kill you, Master of Rape!" and with that, Ultra Guile was born.


End file.
